


Sandburg Religion

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2009, Sappy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how much faith does Jim have in Blair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandburg Religion

Sandburg Religion

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Faith

 

Jim was on stakeout with Connor one night and she asked, “Can I ask you a very personal question?”

 

“I don’t know why you’re pestering me, you’re going to ask it anyhow,” Jim teased. 

 

Snickering, Connor said, “What religion are you?”

 

“I belong to the Sandburg Religion,” Jim answered. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Connor asked almost laughing. 

 

“I knew with these senses that I had to put my faith in something all knowing and that’s the Sandburg Religion. Don’t tell him, but I have total faith in everything he says and does. So it’s like a Religion. Except with him, I have total faith.”

 

“Why don’t you want Sandy to know?” Connor inquired. 

 

“It would just give him a big head. He already has enough control over me as it is. I’d rather just keep this between you and me,” Jim admitted. 

 

“You are so damn cute,” Connor stated. 

 

“Because I believe in him?” Jim asked. 

 

“No, because you love him totally and don’t tell him. Why aren’t you guys an item?” Connor questioned. 

 

“Have you seen all of the women he parades in front of me? I don’t think I fit into his lifestyle,” Jim replied. 

 

Connor smiled and said, “It’s a front. He loves you too. He’s just afraid you’ll kick him out. He told me as much.”

 

“He said he liked me?” Jim asked hopefully. 

 

“Jimbo, we’re not in grade school, he said something more on the lines of he loved you.”

 

“Are you teasing me, so that I’ll embarrass myself in front of him?” Jim wanted to believe Connor in the worst way. 

 

“Oh man, you are like so in love with him aren’t you? How long?”

 

“About a year now, but he never gave me any clues as to how he might feel. Are you certain of this?” Jim asked once more. 

 

“Jim, call him right now and tell him what you told me about believing in him so much that he’s your new Religion. I’m telling you, he’ll be a goner,” Connor ordered. 

 

“You just called me Jim, instead of Jimbo, so you must be serious,” Jim guessed. 

 

“I am serious. Now call him. There is nothing happening here anyhow. Get on that cell phone and call him,” Connor suggested strongly. 

 

Jim picked up his cell phone and dialed Blair’s and waited for him to answer. 

 

“Sandburg.”

 

“Hey Chief, what are you doing?”

 

“Nothing, I thought you were on stakeout with Connor,” Blair said. 

 

“I am on stakeout and I said something to Connor about you and me and she thinks I should tell you about it,” Jim started. 

 

“Jim, man, are you all right? Are you’re senses acting up?”

 

“I’m fine, Chief, calm down. I’m just fine. She just thought I should tell you what I told her,” Jim said. 

 

“So… I’m listening, spill,” Blair bossed. 

 

“She asked me what Religion I was and I told her I belong to the Sandburg Religion,” Jim confessed. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Blair inquired. 

 

“I knew with these senses that I had to put my faith in something all knowing and that’s the Sandburg Religion. I didn’t want to tell you, but I have total faith in everything you say and do. So it’s like a Religion. Except with you, I have total faith. Connor thinks for some reason that you should know how I feel,” Jim said. 

 

There was no sound coming from the phone other then breathing deeply and then Blair finally said, “Jim, I don’t know quite what to say to that. Why did she want you to tell me?”

 

Jim was a little disappointed with how long it took Blair to answer and what he answered with and said, “I love you.”

 

Just like that, he put all of his cards on the table.

 

Again, Blair was totally quiet and finally said, “I love you too.”

 

“How do you love me, exactly?” Jim asked. 

 

“Not like a brother,” Blair explained. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” Jim wondered. 

 

“Jim, you’re not the most accepting person in the world. Now I would really like to discuss this with you in person. Where are you and I’ll come to you?”

 

“I’m off in ten more minutes so I’ll be home to discuss things with you as soon as possible. Is that all right with you?” Jim asked. 

 

“That’s fine with me. I’m going to set my altar up so you can pray to me this evening,” Blair kidded. 

 

“I knew you were going to tease me about this,” Jim stated. 

 

“My body is my altar, so hurry up and get home,” Blair insisted. 

 

“I will. I do everything you tell me to, oh mighty one,” Jim teased back. 

 

“Thanks for telling me, Jim.”

 

“You’re welcome, Blair.”

 

The end


End file.
